invention relates to reels and more specifically to a system for remotely controlling the unreeling and take-up of a hose on a reel. Existing equipment will be described that primarily relates to that which is available for tree surgeons who work from lines high above the ground in order to perform tree trimming operations and applying pesticides.
Tree trimmers start their job from the top of the tree and work their way down the tree. When they do that, they stand on limbs that should have enough strength to support part or all of their weight. In this manner the trimmer can work his way around the tree cutting limbs while standing on tree limbs most of the time.
When a tree trimmer has a tree that is too tall for his bucket truck, he has to throw a rope over a limb and pull himself up to a first position. He then throws the rope over another limb until he works himself up to the top of the tree. This allows him to trim the top of the tree after which he puts his rope around the limb and works his way down.
There are very few boom trucks that reach over 100 feet. Most of the trucks have booms that articulate, so they are bending back and forth. When a tree is being trimmed, the bucket must be moved to every position they need to perform the work. The truck operator has to maneuver both booms to get to a position the trimmer needs to trim.
Tree trimmers must be very careful when trimming branches and limbs close to power lines. If a metal part of the boom touches the power line, they are in trouble. When doing tree jobs, some tree surgeons ride the ball and it is important that they be in constant radio contact with the operator of the crane. It is dangerous during this operation because the crane operator cannot always see the tree trimmer. The tree trimmer must put the safety his life in the trust of the crane operator.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel tree trimming system that is safer than existing systems.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel tree trimming system that employees a novel reel assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel tree trimming system that gives the tree trimmer total control of his movements, by mechanical equipment when hooked up to a line high over the ground.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel tree trimming system that allows items such as compressed air, oxygen, paint, pesticides, etc. to be delivered to his operating station above the ground through the tubular hose that is supporting him above the ground.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel tree trimming system that can also be used in emergency evacuation situations such as rescue operations.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel tree trimming system that uses a novel support hose structure.